Leaping Across
by TheAmaryllisBlossom
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, Ginny feels alone and scared. Grieving the loss of her brother, friends, and fellow students, somebody comes along that can help her get through the pain.


**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Series is not mine in any way. **

**A/N:**** Hmmm. I don't know if I captured Ginny's personality very well. Or Harry's, for that matter…hmm… I tried. :) Hope you all like it! **

**Leaping Across**

I ran.

There was no other way I could cope. I didn't cry. Not yet, anyway. Ginny Weasley does not cry.

The loss of Fred tore my heart. It's like I am on one side of an abyss, and I cannot leap across to the other side to make it whole again; to conquer it.

I thought I was going to die. First there was all the fighting. We were outnumbered, so badly. I found myself wishing that Harry had more liquid luck to give those most precious to him an extra edge. Then Fred died, and I felt like I'd never laugh again. George's jokes would only be half as funny now. But Fred wasn't afraid to die. Neither was I. I was afraid for all those I loved.

After that Harry was…dead? No, he couldn't be. It wasn't supposed to end this way. _Voldemort _was supposed to be dead. _Harry_ was supposed to be alive and well, with me in his arms. Then the abyss in my heart grew deeper and darker. The two sides drifted further apart.

But wait! No! Harry Potter was alive! This was not over! We could still win, couldn't we? Slowly, my heart began to hope. All may end well.

Then Bellatrix sashayed up to me, wand at the ready. In the fleeting second before Mum took over I thought: _I can do it. I can do it for Hogwarts, for Fred, and for my friends and family. I can do this. For Harry. _But I knew it was unlikely. Bellatrix was an expert at dueling. I only had the experience of what the DA could provide for me and on the night last year when Dumbledore died. And even last year, I had luck on my side.

But Bellatrix had the expertise, training, and _drive_ to kill me in a duel. Maybe if I had a couple friends at my back it'd help. But it was a big maybe.

Then Mum came in, ready to take Bellatrix down. One of her children had already been taken as a result of Voldemort's lust for power. Bellatrix Lestrange _was not_ going to take her only daughter.

At first I couldn't believe it. Who knew my mum was a dueling expert as well? Bellatrix looked extremely shocked. Then angry and confident. And then she was laughing, the expression she wore when she died. Bet she didn't even know what hit her until it was too late.

Harry was confronting Voldemort, but now he was taunting him, calling him by his true name. Tom Riddle. Then, suddenly, Tom fired to kill, and Harry to disarm…and Tom Marvolo Riddle was dead. Definitely, this time. Gone forever. Out of our lives.

It was over, and relief swept through the crowd of students, professors, and Order members like the dragon pox.

That's when I ran.

So many were gone…Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Colin, Mad-Eye and so many others. Even Snape. The list went on and on.

I didn't know where I was going, but I somehow ended up sitting at the lake. I sat there under the tree, staring at the rubble-filled water from the battle, and trying to discern the giant squid somewhere in its depths. But I couldn't cry. Fred wouldn't want that. Ginny Weasley did not cry.

I don't know how long I'd been sitting there when I heard someone behind me. They sat down, and placed their hand in mine. It was Harry.

"You know, Ginny," he started "You can't count the ones that are dead. It's not the way to get through the pain. You have to count those who are still alive." Harry turned to look at me. "Here, we'll count together. I'll go first. Percy Weasley." He waited. I looked at him; the tears were threatening to fall. I let them, and Harry pulled me closer. Sniffling a little, I finally said "Molly Weasley"

"Arthur Weasley"

"Luna"

"Dennis Creevey"

"George"

It kept going like that; Harry would say a name and then I would. He got me to laugh and I found myself starting to feel a bit better. Finally he said "Ron" and I said "Hermione," which apparently lead to another thought in Harry's mind, since he completely changed topic.

"Do y'know, Ginny," Harry said "I reckon Ron and Hermione are together now. They kissed during the Battle…" He trailed off as I said "It took them long enough, didn't it? What was their kiss like, Harry?" I asked curiously. He looked at me, surprised. "Well I dunno, I suppose it was like any other kiss, right?"

So I kissed him. "Kinda like that, d'you think?" I asked softly.

He cleared his throat and said, "Yeah. Yeah, it was just like that."

I smiled. I would leap across any abyss, no matter how far or frightening, if Harry was at my side.

**A/N:** **Ta da! I don't think I exactly nailed Harry & Ginny… Review if you'd like to! Don't be afraid; I **_**do**_** care about readers opinions!**


End file.
